


As I Tear You to Pieces (You're Beautiful)

by NoStrings_OnMe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Will in lingerie, a surprise for Hannibal!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStrings_OnMe/pseuds/NoStrings_OnMe
Summary: Will's got a special surprise in store for Hannibal! He's a little nervous, but it all works out in the end.(TL;DR: Will puts on a fancy set of lingerie and they have hot, spicy sex. That's it.)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	As I Tear You to Pieces (You're Beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self-indulgent, but i hope everyone else likes it too!  
> \-----------------------------------  
> title from Sick Like Me by In This Moment

By the time the pair had finished dessert, Hannibal knew that Will was hiding something. Throughout dinner, he had picked at his food, eating little, but alternating large gulps of the sweet red wine that Hannibal had paired with the meal. Will’s face would catch in what might be a grimace when he moved too quickly, and Hannibal caught him rubbing at his chest and shoulder more than once as if he were trying to soothe himself.

But Hannibal knew the value of minding one’s business more than most. If something was wrong, Will would tell him. They had spent many months working to build this level of trust with each other, allowing vulnerabilities to be shared and fortify their bond. They almost didn’t need to speak, when they were together, as they had become so adept at reading each other’s minute facial expressions from across the room. A hand on the shoulder, a brush of knuckles, meant more than a thousand words for the two of them. Hannibal swore that he could feel the air shift in time with Will’s emotions, tinging the atmosphere with the crackling energy of his feelings.

Ergo, the time to talk would come when it came. No need to rush things.

As Hannibal stood to clear his plates, Will grabbed his wrist tightly. He looked up, his eyes darting away a soon as he met Hannibal’s curious gaze. A soft blush bloomed across his face, and he looked at the table as he spoke, his long lashes casting a soft shadow across his cheekbones.

“Can we…can we go upstairs?” he asked slowly, his voice low in the silence of the kitchen.

“Now?” Hannibal questioned, amused. “I thought we could put the rest of dinner away, have a drink by the fire. What is upstairs, Will?”

Will cleared his throat, fidgeting in his seat again. The blush grew darker, a rosy pink, and Hannibal could hear the catch of his breath in his throat.

“I have…something for you,” he answered finally. “And I’d like you to have it. Now,” he clarified. He looked back up at Hannibal, his eyes clear and focused, nervousness betrayed only by the unsteady rise and fall of his chest and the pulsing of his carotid on the side of his neck.

“Alright,” Hannibal conceded, curiosity getting the better of his kitchen-cleaning plans. Whatever Will had planned, it must be new, else he would not be so unnerved. “After you,” he gestured to the stairway, and Will stood up stiffly. He started up the steps before stopping, turning back, and offering his hand out to Hannibal. He smiled, relaxed by the other man’s acceptance of his invitation, and so Hannibal indulged him, pressing a kiss to his knuckles before taking his hand and following Will up to their bedroom.

He kept the lights low, turning on the reading lamps on the twin nightstands. Hannibal looked around but saw nothing amiss in the room; it was exactly as they had left it that morning. He was just about to comment until Will stepped close to him, eyes level, and pushed gently against Hannibal’s chest, guiding him back against the foot of the bed. Hannibal sat easily, folding his hands on his lap.

“Okay,” Will breathed, more to himself than to Hannibal. “Okay.”

“Is everything alright, Will?” Hannibal asked for the first time that night.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine, it’s great,” Will dismissed him. “I guess this would be easier if you, um – can you close your eyes?” he asked, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. “Just for a minute. I’ll tell you when ‘t open them.”

Hannibal smirked, but complied. He didn’t bother to cover his eyes with his hand; Will knew that he wouldn’t peek. Cheating would ruin the fun of whatever his beautiful boy had planned for the evening.

He heard Will sigh heavily again, and then the rustle of clothes. He heard Will’s belt buckle clink as it was undone and fell to the floor, the hop-step against the plush carpet as Will nearly lost his balance removing his wool socks. He heard the snap of elastic and the click of what sounded like tiny buttons, but his eyes remained closed. Hannibal could smell the anticipation on Will, the charged heat of the room. Finally, the noises stilled, and Will sighed again, more evenly this time.

“You can open your eyes, Hannibal.”

Hannibal blinked his eyes open, lips parting in shock at the sight before him.

Will stood in the middle of the room, curls tousled and face bright, his hands clasped behind his back. Satin panties sat low on his hips, the dark maroon color contrasting with the pale of his chiseled stomach and the dark hair that traveled down his front. Delicate lace stockings encircled his legs, hitched to the panties with simple cords and a shiny gold clasp. The thick muscle encased in the tights moved easily, shifting within the lace, tugging it tight. On top, Will wore a simple camisole in a matching shade of maroon, the cups lightly lined and edged with a similar delicate lace design. The straps looked so fragile across his strong shoulders, but the bust of the camisole fit closely against his chest, the thin bones of the corset body shaping his waist to an hourglass.

Will was breathing steadily, toeing the carpet with his right foot while Hannibal drank him in. Finally, Hannibal stood, coming to stand in front of Will. He raised his hand as if to stroke Will’s cheek but paused mere centimeters from doing so. “May I touch you?” he breathed, so low that Will could hardly hear him.

“Please,” Will whispered, and then Hannibal’s hands were all over him. He palmed Will’s ass, the silk gliding easily under his hands. He dipped his fingers below the waistband, running his hands across the smooth skin there. Will moaned lightly, and Hannibal took it as an invitation to move. He gripped the back of Will’s thigh, hiking the lace-clad leg up over his own hip, grinding their crotches together. The contrast of the lace and his trousers was a delicious sensation, and Hannibal exhaled shakily into Will’s neck. He placed a rough kiss under the other man’s jaw, sucking a spot behind his ear and causing Will’s breath to hitch.

“Take me to bed, Hannibal,” Will begged quietly, running his hands over Hannibal’s still clothed shoulders. He fingered at Hannibal’s plaid tie, tugging gently on it. “Take care of me.”

Hannibal _growled_ at the request, grabbing at Will’s other leg to hold the man’s weight completely. He mouthed messily at Will’s throat, nipping and tonguing at the tendons taut there. He lowered Will slowly to the bed, the other man’s arms spreading wide like angel’s wings as Hannibal pushed his knees up, settling between his thighs. He stroked the harsh lines of the camisole, tugging it down so that he could lave at Will’s nipple. Will keened at this, his hands clutching the back of Hannibal’s head, fingers threading through his soft silver-blond hair.

“Will, you do not know what you do to me,” Hannibal whispered against his chest, hands slipping down the other’s torso to rub against his tenting cock.

“ _Hannibal_ ,” Will gasped, bucking up into the man’s hand.

“You are simply beautiful, _mylimasis_ ,” Hannibal continued, tugging the panties down just enough to pull Will’s cock out, tugging it slowly, _too slowly._

“All for you,” Will breathed raggedly, trying his best to meet Hannibal’s friction with his own thrusts but thwarted by the firm grip Hannibal had on his hip. He could feel the bruise forming with each individual press of his fingers, and he loved it. “More,” he urged.

“Patience, my dear,” Hannibal murmured. “A gift like this deserves to be opened slowly. Care must be taken.” He released his hand from Will’s cock, however, and kissed slowly down his torso, feeling the soft glide of the satin against his lips. He nipped at the crest of Will’s hipbones, earning a soft gasp from his partner. Finally, he replaced his hand with his mouth, taking Will whole on the first try.

Will’s breathing became more erratic, then, his hands planted firmly in Hannibal’s hair, tugging. Hannibal worked him over enthusiastically, one hand wrapped around the outside of Will’s thigh and holding his knee up and bent, the other toying lightly with his balls.

“Hannibal, I swear to God,” Will managed to get out, tugging a little more insistently. He tried to sit himself up on his elbows, but just then Hannibal moaned around his dick, causing him to collapse back against the bed.

“Yes?” Hannibal almost _purred_ , removing his mouth to Will’s displeasure. He kissed the crease of his lover’s groin, nuzzling at the soft hair on his upper leg.

“I – I don’t want to come yet,” Will told him. He adjusted the corset, pulling it back up over his chest. “I want to come with you inside me,” he seemed to ask, voice quiet. His eyes were heavily lidded, but Hannibal could see his pupils blown wide with arousal, his thick lashes fluttering as he desperately tried to rein himself in.

Hannibal crawled back up the bed, covering Will’s body with his own and confining him with his weight. He brushed the errant curls away from Will’s forehead, and, unable to contain himself, licked a slow stripe up the other man’s cheek, tasting the salt of his sweat and the heady musk natural only to him. He captured Will’s lips in a harsh kiss, all teeth and tongues and the deep abyss of their love. Will responded eagerly, gripping Hannibal’s biceps with all his strength and practically pushing himself up into Hannibal to be swallowed whole.

“Turn around, sweet one,” Hannibal breathed against his lips, but Will ignored him and began working at the other man’s tie, tossing it to the floor and fumbling with the buttons on his crisp dress shirt.

“No, no, I want to see you, please,” Will demanded, finally succeeding in pushing the shirt off and over Hannibal’s shoulders. He sat up underneath him, so that they were facing each other. He placed his hand gently on the side of Hannibal’s neck, feeling the racing of his heart beneath. His hand dipped to caress Hannibal’s shoulder, sweeping over his back.

Hannibal brought his other hand to Will’s face, prodding softly at his lips until he gained access, pressing one digit inside, then two. Will’s jaw went slack, his tongue ravishing Hannibal’s fingers, sucking until his lips were red and swollen and drool was leaking from the side of his mouth, glistening in his beard.

“Then lay back,” Hannibal commanded, laying Will back down on the bed. He slipped a satin-covered pillow underneath the man’s hips but left the panties in place. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer, warming a few drops between his fingers. Pulling the underwear aside once again, he pressed his thumb against Will’s hole, massaging the entrance until he was able to ease his finger in.

Will’s breath eased as the tension ebbed and flowed, and Hannibal was able to add two more fingers. He scissored and twisted them, carefully avoiding Will’s prostate so as to drag out the entire process. When he felt that his lover was ready, and when he couldn’t wait any longer, he briefly withdrew his fingers to undo his own belt and trousers.

With a little more lube on his own dick, Hannibal finally was able to line himself up with Will’s entrance. He interlaced one hand with Will’s, and stealing a quick kiss, he pressed into Will. They exhaled in unison as Hannibal bottomed out, the electricity humming in the air between the two of them.

“You are perfect,” Hannibal whispered to Will, pressing their foreheads together. “My Will.”

“Yours,” Will agreed, tightening his grasp on Hannibal’s arm. “C’mon, Hannibal, _move._ ”

Hannibal picked up the pace, rocking into Will with more power. He stroked Will in time with his thrusts, edging him closer and closer. Will’s eyes drifted closed, his lips parted in ecstasy. Hannibal could feel himself drawing nearer, so he increased his movements on Will’s cock.

“Are you going to come for me?” he asked, pounding his hips harder with each word.

“Yes, yes, I’m close,” Will gasped. “Hannibal, _Hannibal_ ,” he chanted, and with one final push, he tipped over to the other side, contracting tightly around Hannibal. He came with a silent cry, eyes squeezed shut and grip white-knuckling on Hannibal’s arm.

The sight of the thick white streams in contrast with the deep maroon of the silk corset on Will’s chest led Hannibal to follow quickly, emptying into Will with a long groan. He disentangled their hands and nearly collapsed on top of his lover, only partially mindful of his weight. Will didn’t seem to mind, wrapping his arms hungrily around Hannibal, running his nails lightly over the soft skin of his back in mindless patterns.

They lay still for a few minutes, regaining their breath, before Hannibal finally turned to face Will with a kiss to his cheek. “We seem to have ruined your new outfit,” he remarked, eyes darting down to the elegant but debauched silk and lace set.

“You’ll buy me more,” Will mused, leaning up to kiss the tip of Hannibal’s nose. He extracted himself out from under the other man, stretching to pop his shoulders. Hannibal reclined fully on the bed, appreciating the view.

“Anything you desire,” Hannibal assured him, and Will could physically feel the depth of such a sentiment.

“Help me with this?” Will asked, reaching for the clips on the back of the camisole. “It’s sort of getting itchy, now.”

Hannibal deftly undid the clasps, helping Will roll the lace stockings down his legs as well without tearing them. When he was naked, he gave Hannibal a quick smile before strolling into the en suite bathroom, turning the water of the bathtub on full force and steaming hot. Hannibal followed, selecting a soothing blend of Epsom salts to add.

Within minutes, Will was sinking into the water, his skin flushed pink with the steam. Hannibal slid in behind him, and Will rested his head against the other’s chest. Hannibal wrapped his arms lightly around his waist, letting him relax completely.

“So you liked your surprise?” Will asked, tongue loose and free in the afterglow of his orgasm and the sweet heat of the bath.

“I loved it,” Hannibal murmured, his face pressed into Will’s curls. “I love you,” he continued.

It was not the first time he had said it, the phrase used early and often throughout their relationship and the feeling behind it readily apparent each time. Each time, though, Will felt a similar thrill course through his veins, a drunk power gained from the knowledge of what is liked to be truly loved and thoroughly consumed by another.

“Me too,” he replied, turning his head slightly so that he could capture Hannibal’s lips in a soft, unhurried kiss. “Always.”


End file.
